


Verity

by BigG



Series: A Dance of Wolves, Lions, Stags and a lone Dragon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG/pseuds/BigG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Eddard Stark reveals to the family that Jon Snow is not his bastard son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my previous fic of Breaking Point. I've had this idea in my head for weeks now and figured I may as well write it now as I need a break from BP because I'm having writers bloc with the next chapter.

Bran was the last to arrive. They had waited and waited until her Lord husband had sent Maester Luwin in search of him. Her sweet son then entered with his Tully blue angled downward on the stone beneath him as his bare feet pattered. He’s at it again Cat thought not unkindly as she gave him a knowing look. “What have I told you? No climbing.” Bran simply giving her a sly little smile with eye contact to his Lady mother.

“It doesn’t matter how many times you scold him my Lady, he’s always going to find a place out of sight to climb.” Said Luwin.

“Oh and look at your feet.” She added sarcastically in a joking manner. It was nothing none of the trio of mother, father and son had not gone over an umpteen times before. Lord Eddard turned to the old man, thanking him before he swiftly turned after the bow of his head leaving the chamber. Ned swiftly closing the door and barring it. Whenever her husband barred the door like that, lowering his head and sighing heavily. When he behaved in such a manner it was something serious that needed to be discussed. Now that she thought about it, the fact that he had gathered the family in their bed chamber was a hint of its own. The only person not present was Theon, which spoke that whatever the Lord of Winterfell was about to share was strictly between the inner family... and Jon.

“What I am going to tell you all here must be kept in the strictest of secrecy, is that understood?” Lady Stark glanced about as everyone did the same in silent agreement. Ned huffed. “It involves Jon.”

 Catelyn instantly soured at the mention of Snow. She made no attempt to hide her disgust as she glanced at the bastard who stood aside her eldest. The base born visibly surprised that the subject of conversation was centered on him for a change. “What about me?” He asked as Robb glanced at his half brother and back to his Lord father. Eddard paused a long while contemplating. Just when it had stretched on so long Cat thought she may have to say something if anything to break the silence.

“It’s about your mother.”

Lady Stark’s breath grew deep and excessive with acrimony at the notion of Jon Snow’s fore bearer. The one of only two dishonors Eddard Stark ever caused her. Lying with another woman. The second bringing that other woman’s child home with him and raising it alongside her own offspring as if he were of House Stark. The Warden of the North then met his spouse’s eyes. He could see the flame in them and she saw his features as their usual stern guard, yet his grey orbs were filled with a regret of some kind. _What do you regret?_

Eddard waited in silent thought a while longer before exhaling in a huge huff of air, crossing his arms and staring at his feet. “As you know I brought you home after the war was over.” Her husband locked eyes with his illegitimate son as he gave the slightest of nods with his usual pout and lips slightly parted in a silent breath. Catelyn kept her expression stern and unforgiving, glancing back and forth between the two wide eyed for no reason other than the topic of conversation. “I’m going to ask you, although I can expect your answer. “ He paused. “Do you want to know who your mother was?”

“Why are we here for this?” Catelyn spat at Lord Stark with her vocals growing ragged.

“Because it goes beyond whom his mother is... but who his father is as well.”  The reluctance to speak verity was now clear in his voice.

“But you are his father aren’t you.” She retorted with the utmost disgust, clasping her hands on her crossing knees while continuing. “We all know that.” Eddard’s eyes fell on his feet again when he hissed heavily through his nose. He looked at his son.

“Your mother is Lyanna Stark.”

The room fell silent. Quieter than a grave as the family and Jon stared at the Warden of the North with open mouths. “What?” Robb queried in place of Jon who was unable to find the words to speak. Everyone was perplexed, not unlike herself. However Jon took the crown in terms of expressions. The silence cut flesh as no one dared speak a word. Just before the Lady herself spoke. “Your sister is my mother?” Silence fell once more.

“Yes.” Ned replied.

“And y-you are my f-fa-ther?” He stammered.

“No.” Eddard said offering a most forced half smile before his face fell solemn and stern again.

“That’s the thing you see. Rhaegar Targaryen is your father.” 

The silence once again was deathly for passing moments. “Jon is the bastard son of Rhaegar Targaryen?” Robb almost shouted.

“Not quite. Jon is his son, but not his bastard.” Lord Stark calmly corrected. Catelyn could not believe what she was hearing. This was a falsehood.

“This is nonsense. You’re having us on.” She said.

“I’m not.” Her spouse replied. “After finding the Tower of Joy and getting passed Ser Arther Dayne and the other guards I found her in a bed of blood. She was dying when I got to her, so she told me to take you. Take you and raise you as my own. And that your name was Jon.” Both Cat and Jon’s jaws were on the floor. 

“But that’s impossible, Rhaegar was married to Ellia Martell.” She said.

“The Targaryen’s practiced polygamy-“

“But how do you know that they married?” Asked Jon this time. Catelyn glared something scornful to Jon. His expression was unreadable. She turned back to her husband, not wanting to look at the bastard a moment longer... _or whatever he is._

“She told me.”

“But that is observed. If his father is a Targaryen then-“

“Jon would outrank us all yes!” Robb cut off his Lady mother with the most ecstatic manner. The young ones all started to giggle at the realization that their bastard half brother was not a bastard at all, but in fact a true born noble. Royalty.

“Why did you not tell us before?” Jon queried. His voice sounded temperamental to Lady Stark with a high pitch. It was the first time Catelyn had ever really heard Jon with any venom in his vocals. Despite her disdain for the boy, she could not really fault him if he was angry at his father, or uncle. Raising his as his bastard son when in fact he had purely noble blood and deserved the same respect as his siblings. I’d be angry she thought to herself as she pondered on the idea of being raised the way Jon was raised.

“Because you had to be protected.” Ned said, trying to find the right words. “Lyanna knew from the moment you came into this world your blood was a threat to Robert Baratheon and his regime. She made me promise to raise you and to protect you and that’s what I have done. Protecting you is the reason we are all having this conversation.” The Targaryen now looked more bewildered than before with the subject of protection, not unlike herself. Although she had a hunch as to what was to be said.

“Why?” Jon asked.

“There are rumors of a sort, circling in the south.” Her spouse said.

“What kind of rumors?” Jon answered.

“I do not know. All I know is that there are rumors. I need a good and larger event for people to gossip about.” He paused for a perpetuated few moments. “So I have decided to legitimize you.”

The shock rang through Catelyn like a bell. Her earlobes ringed. Her eyes fell wide and her jaw gaped. She glanced back upon Jon Snow who was not dissimilar from her, however for an entirely opposing reason. The expression quickly spread to the rest of the children in the chamber. 

“You are going to make Jon a Stark?” Arya cheered gleefully from her seat alongside Sansa on the foot of the bed.

“Yes.” Replied their father. Ignoring Cat’s anger laced features. There would be rouges come the evening she would be sure of that and by the look of her husband he knew too. “You’re going to get what you always wanted Jon.” Everyone now stared at the future Stark who now smiled himself for the first time in living memory.  All were on the verge of cheering save for her. The boy she had loathed from the moment she knew his name was now to be a fully fledged member of House Stark. The thought sent her reeling and the venom of her Lord husbands words sat heavy in her mind as she tried to process said words.

“I always liked the thought of Rhaegar Targaryen despite the stories of him taking Aunt Lyanna.” Sansa sung. “He seemed like a nice man beforehand.”

“And getting nicer by the minute.” Bran chirped. All of the children including Jon then giggled like little girls.

“Now remember, this is a secret.” Ned said not without a half smile. “Seriously,” he added not unkindly yet with a stern tone, “this is to remain between the seven of us. Carry it to your graves. If anyone finds out about your true parentage Jon.” He said glancing up to his nephew. “Robert’s wrath will follow you to the ends of the Earth.  Understand?” he added glancing to everyone in the camber. All agreed unanimously save for Catelyn. “Cat?” he asked locking Stark grey with Tully blue. Catelyn remained silent huffing heavily.

A knock on the door was followed by the voice of a young girl served the perfect distraction. “M’lord, m’lady, I’m sorry to disturb you but your dinner has been served and is waiting for you.”

“Shall we.” Spoke their Lord father as he unbolted the door and gave his thanks to the servant girl for informing them.

“If we are not too distracted to eat.” Said Sansa as she gracefully rose from the bedside chair while Brandon followed behind, all cheerful now his beloved brother Snow was to become a Stark like himself, and then followed out the door by said Snow. He walked smoothly, smiling warmly. It seemed so strange seeing Jon smile. The boy who always sulked in the shadows. As she herself stood, both Robb and Arya approached. Robb, wearing his usual warm smile as well as Arya, however an iron was hidden behind it, shimmering in her eyes.

“So we’ll all bow and curtsy to Jon, you’ll enjoy that mother.” Said Robb.

“Enough of that Robb,” She spat, “and if Jon really is Rhaegar Targaryen’s son which I still do not believe the court and Robert certainly won’t want him legitimized now.” Cat added as she strode off sternly.

“Careful mother, people might think you’re jealous we don’t want that.” Said Arya sternly as she left the bed chamber.         

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
